Beauty and the beast and Gaston's still around!
by Kalaki
Summary: What if Gaston hadn't died? What if he took Belle away? What if she didn't realise that she had broken the spell? What if? What if? What if?


What if Gaston hadn't been killed? What if Belle was taken from the castle? What if? What if? What if?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Beast brought Gaston back onto the roof with a cold glare. He pulled the man so close he could hear Gaston's heart pounding inside his ribcage  
  
"Get out" He hissed and pushed him onto the ground with freezing indifference  
  
"Beast!" Hearing the familiar voice beast turned around to see the only person he cared about staring down at him  
  
"Belle?" His voice was full of hope and joy and he began climbing up the slates towards her. "Belle"  
  
Their hands met and beast felt the usual thrill that she didn't shudder at the feeling of his fur.  
  
"You came back" they were both smiling like lunatics and Belle shut her eyes to allow the relief to sweep over her that he was all right.  
  
Beast was so happy he didn't realise that Gaston was running up the side of the roof until it was too late. A cruel steel blade invaded his body and heart wrenching pain swept through his body so fast Beast threw back his head and howled.  
  
Belles eyes snapped open and saw what had happened. Gaston dodged as Beast writhed in agony and leapt onto the balcony.  
  
Belle grasped onto beasts cape as he began to fall backwards, she managed to drag him onto the balcony. She turned ferociously to Gaston  
  
"How could you?" She choked  
  
Gaston glared at the Beast as he lay dying  
  
"You're mine" he growled and hauled Belle to her feet  
  
"NO!!" Belle screamed as he began to drag her away "He's dying!!"  
  
"I told you I'd have his head!" Gaston replied laughing  
  
"You monster!!" Belle howled  
  
Realising she wouldn't come willingly Gaston grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into a fireman's carry. Belle clawed at his face and kicked madly but he wouldn't let go. Soon she was loosing sight of the castle, knowing that Beast was dying alone.  
  
"I love you beast" she whispered as Gaston's horse galloped through the woods.  
  
*  
  
The final petal on the enchanted rose fell to the table top and it's usual pink glow died away, it was now or never.  
  
*  
  
Lumier, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts saw that their master had been badly injured.  
  
"Master?" Cogsworth asked  
  
"She...came back" Beast gasped  
  
"Who?" Lumier asked  
  
"Belle" Every word was an effort but a small smile was still on his face "Even if I die, it was worth it to meet her one final time"  
  
Then with one final choked breath Beast's head fell to the ground.  
  
"Sir?" Mrs Potts said shakily  
  
"He's-he's gone" Lumier sighed.  
  
Then Beast began to rise from the ground, light escaping from every inch of fur as it transformed back into skin  
  
"Could it be?!" Mrs Potts gasped "Has the spell been broken??"  
  
Within a few minutes beast fell back to the ground again, human.  
  
Lumiar suddenly realised that he and the others were getting taller.  
  
"Sacre bleu!" He gasped "The spell HAS been broken!!"  
  
*  
  
Belle was trapped with her father inside their home. Chip, who had still been inside her pocket, was trying to lighten the mood (unsuccessfully). Gaston had locked them in.  
  
"Oh papa it's all my fault!" Belle sobbed  
  
"I still can't believe that Gaston could do this" Her father sighed  
  
"He killed the beast papa! And he turned out to be so nice and kind"  
  
Maurice had to say that he found this ever so slightly unbelievable but he continued hugging his daughter.  
  
Chip felt bad but noticed something  
  
"Hey! I could fit through that hole in the wall!" he cried excitedly  
  
"What did you say chip?" Belle asked  
  
"That hole in the wall by the door, I could fit through it. I got you out once, I could do it again" Chip was only saying this to cheer them up and Maurice soon got the idea  
  
"Great plan little fella!" he said excitedly  
  
"Be careful chip" belle said worriedly  
  
"I'll be okay Belle, I promise" Chip replied and without another word he slipped out through the hole.  
  
"I need something sharp to get belle out" he muttered.  
  
Chip didn't even notice he was becoming a boy again until he realised he couldn't get back into the house through the hole he'd come through  
  
"The spells been broken!" He gasped  
  
*  
  
"Look at us!!" Beast cried (though he wasn't a beast any longer)  
  
"My my!!" Mrs Potts giggled happily  
  
"I believe we should go to the village and tell Belle the good news" Cogsworth spoke up  
  
"Yes! Gaston stole her! We'll have to go and get her back" Beast said  
  
"And chip's still with her!" Mrs Potts realised worriedly  
  
"We'd better go prepare"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Does any one know what beast's real name is? I can't call him beast now that he's human. 


End file.
